


Industry Love

by Yutas_Healing_Smile



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, From Sex to Love, Gay, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, JunHao - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Lust, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Not Canon Compliant, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Pre-Relationship, Seo Myungho - Freeform, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutas_Healing_Smile/pseuds/Yutas_Healing_Smile
Summary: In an industry that praises homoeroticism but condemns real homosexual love, Junhui and Minghao are tasked with writing a follow-up song to "My I," grappling with the difficulties of legitimizing and celebrating their beautiful love while still concealing it for the sake of the future of them and their bandmates.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Industry Love

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this one-shot almost two years ago (you can tell by the 1st person POV and POV switches), but I never posted it, so here we are. Some edits have been made, but it was super fun to revisit my old work, and I hope it doesn't disappoint too much. Originally posted on my Wattpad account (my username is also @Yutas_Healing_Smile ), and if you're curious for more content and full-length books, please check that account out because I only post my one-shots here. Thanks for giving this a shot!

Minghao's POV

Preparations for our upcoming concert has been incredibly frantic, and with that and a new album on the way for us, as an established group, there's much to do be done, but all of us are incredibly excited. Seventeen has and always will be self-producing, but now more than ever, as an established and successful group in the industry and mainstream, every single one of us has more freedom than ever, able to thread and pour each of our unique visions and talents into the precious art we create. 

We're now able to explore music that we've never tried, elevate our incredibly complex, renowned performances to new heights, and finally show mature, adult sides of ourselves. And as part of this evolution of the band, management had tasked Junhui and me to write and produce another duet with their full trust in our skills, just like a sequel to, "My I," except we have even more creative input and more stories to tell.

"Junnie, do you have any ideas?" I ask slightly puzzled, as my mind lists off hundreds of possibilities for this new track, wondering how we'll be able to upstage one of our most renowned, praised tracks. I'm resting my head affectionately on the taller man's chest, sitting together in an empty studio of the agency in order to plan out this new song. Junhui runs his fingers smoothly through my thick, charcoal hair and kisses the top of my head gingerly, as if I'm the most precious thing in the world, causing me to shiver slightly. Little moments like this make me lose my sanity when I'm with him, even if we've never truly defined this intimacy between us.

"Honestly, Hao, we're close to each other nowadays... It's just an idea, but what if we did something a bit more sexy and sensual? It's just fanservice and we don't have to go completely overboard," Junhui hesitantly suggests, his head cocked to the side cutely, examining my nervous and doubtful expression and changing his mind. I'm not against the idea, but just a bit worried about how it would be received. Even with a stable fanbase, there are limits to be upheld in the industry, "Never mind. I don't even know why I asked. It's a stupid idea, Minghao."

It was obviously my blank, unreadable expression that caused him to hesitate, but I don't want him to receive the wrong idea from me; I want this. Quickly changing my position and affectionately inching onto Junhui's lap, I face directly at him, my eyes locking onto his as I hope my sincerity is relayed to him. Junhui clearly gulps nervously at my action, affected by my forwardness, leaving his prominent Adam's Apple bobbing in clear display for me to see. My heart races uncontrollably; god, this man drives every instinct in me wild. I couldn't tear myself away from him even if I wanted to, but maybe that could be a bad thing. Everything comes back to Junhui, in the end.

"Well, I think it's a great idea, Junnie, even if we'll have some things to work out. It'll be a challenge, and I know you know that, but I would be so ready to do this with you. You know that" I confess, dipping my face down to nuzzle his cheek with my button nose as I make myself comfortable, straddling his muscular thighs. In turn, Junhui grins one of those stellar smiles, the corners of his lips lifting upwards, and his eyes crinkling shut as rests his arms delicately on the smooth curve of my waist, rubbing into the fabric tenderly. He keeps his gaze on me, fixed and entranced; it's well-established that we have passionate feelings for each other, but there's always this unease in me. I never know if he wants more. He wants my body, he has my undying friendship, but does he want my love?

"God, Hao. I'm so excited about this, beautiful," Jun elates, pressing a kiss to my clothed chest, nuzzling his nose into me, "I forgot to tell you earlier, but you look stunning today, Minghao," Junhui whispers with a slightly darker, sultry tone, his jubilant smile merging into a suggestive smirk as he scans me up and down almost hungrily. I decide to ignore his obvious advances, even though his fiery gaze is a little too intense to handle straight-on. I know what he wants; I want it too, but neither of us can be getting distracted already when we have so much work to accomplish together. It'll be hard being in the studio with him for hours and have the control to restrain myself from letting him have me.

Finally, after some light procrastination consisting of cuddling and Jun whining about wanting to continue, I finally tear myself away from the teddy-bear of a man to start composing, and we're progressing pretty well in terms of composition, even after working for a few hours straight. Jihoon eventually came into the studio, working with us to ensure a beautiful, original sound and to make sure that our concept is showcased through the music, as he's clearly the most experienced out of the group when it comes to production and composition; I learn so much by simply watching him so engrossed in his work. 

The song is already incredible in terms of sound, and god, and so damn sexy; the bass is booming, but slow and seductive, causing me to melt at the mere sound of it pulsating under Jun's airy vocals. The synths layered on top are slow and piercing and carry eccentric rhythms that capture the sexiness of the song even better. It's truly a masterpiece, and both Junhui and I are beaming with pure pride. Anticipation brews inside of me like a child on Christmas Eve; I can't wait to release it and share our work with the world; it's innovative, possibly scandalous, but our industry is ready for change.

I will admit though, Jihoon is the only one in the group who is aware of the clearly intimate, romantic tone of the song, and he's skeptical as both Jun and I are, as one should be when working in a censored, squeaky clean industry. He thinks we might be taking it too far in terms of the lyrical content, which is invoking worries on me, but I understand. The lyrics are provocative, controversial, and very scarcely showcased in our industry, but I need to uphold this confidence in our work; my stomach swirls in discomfort thinking of what the response to our song could be. 

Although it's a suggestive, slow song, the lyrics showcase love at its truest and its purest, not censored by industry standards and from the norms of this society. It's redefining how love is perceived in our strict, reserved society. There's no doubt that this song is going to receive a plethora of attention once it's released, and I don't think neither Junnie nor I understand the magnitude of the wave that will come crashing over us. It's a risk, from the tone and lyrics that suggest passionate, gender-neutral love with a clearly non-heteronormative view of the world, to the innovative, but very handsy and sensual duet choreography. Junnie and I are not simply dancing beside each other; we're dancing as two lovers would, with our bodies connected and movements unified for significant parts of the song. There's no telling how the fans and the media will react to this song, but it's a risk we need to take if we want to push the industry forward, and we're ready to do that, even if we can't yet come clean about our own truths.

"Jun? Baby, listen to me. Junhui!" I snap slightly impatiently, trying to gain his attention of the distracted, disassociated boy. Junhui's currently sitting on the edge of a chair, his eyes staring distantly as if he's been frozen in ice for centuries. Maybe he's just tired from our continuous recording and composition session, and I wouldn't blame him, but it's obvious that other things are erring his mind. Whereas I'm reserved and often told that I'm hard-to-read, Jun wears his heart on his sleeve. "What's up, Junnie? Babe?"

He suddenly snaps out of his drift-off to the middle of the galaxy of thought and looks at me anxiously, frantically babbling, "Hao, I'm so worried. I shouldn't have suggested it. It's too much of a risk. We're going to lose so many fans and I don't want to be responsible for ruining the careers of my best friends, my brothers! I know we'd be doing something revolutionary, Minghao, but I don't know if it's worth it. There are more important people we have to keep in mind. I d-don't know, maybe we can just rework the lyrics and choreography, or something, but we c-can't do this." 

Junhui starts hyperventilating profusely as he shakes his head, pacing around in circles, paining with worry as I watch helplessly, not knowing what to do. Jun's not usually an anxious person, but that's only a testament to how shaken up he must be now. It's only a short matter of time that I can stand seeing Jun this distraught; I run to him and face him, reaching up slightly to rest my forehead on his, caressing his face as I inhale and exhale slowly, letting him follow along.

I whisper under my breath, looking straight into his beautiful, deep eyes as I reassure him, "It'll all be fine, Jun. Breathe, baby, breathe. We have to stay confident, especially in times like these. This song is going to be revolutionary, and we have to do it for all of the girls and boys who have a love, like this, but don't have the platform to show how beautiful it is. We're going to help change all of these outdated rules carved into society here. We're making a fucking difference, Junnie; we can't back out now. It's worth whatever comes at us, and I know the boys will stick by our side and support this, no matter what. They'll believe in this song as much as we do," I pour out to him, relaying my pride and assurance, despite the valid worries we both hold. We have to stay hopeful in times like these, otherwise, love will never prevail.

"It's just so hard to convince myself to think otherwise, but I'll try as best as I can, for us, Haohao," Junhui takes a deep breath, closing his eyes to reconnect and calm his bursts of worry. "Let's finish the lyrics now," Junhui suggests mellowly while taking my hand gently, and leading me to a chair. He pulls me onto his lap suddenly, causing me to let out a squeak, but I'm not unhappy with this by any means. 

Both of us are so filled will stress and worry, and it's about time we release these nerves and remember why we wrote this beautiful song in the first place; I smile a little, my eyes gleaming as I look at Junhui. He presses his face into my neck lovingly and mumbles quietly into my shirt, his warm breath tickling my neck, "You're so gorgeous in every damn way possible. How did I get so lucky to have met you?" I blush and cover my face with my hands. He pushes my hands off of my face tenderly, his deep eyes rested on me so affectionately and he exclaims, "Don't hide your face. The world needs to see your beautiful face. Although, that means me at the moment, Hao."

"Oh, stop it! You're such a big baby, you know that?" I tell him jokingly, a rouge blush painting my cheeks like those renaissance women in classical paintings; it's an embarrassing look. Junhui smirks knowingly and even has the nerve to squeeze my waist ever so lightly, just so he gets a reaction out of me, and that he does. I give him a light slap and remind him, "We need to finish the lyrics, remember?"

"Fine. Let's do it, Hao. How do we want to start the bridge?" Jun asks as we try to concoct possibilities for lyrics in our head, not yet writing anything in our head. It's a hard craft to develop the perfect story, let alone present it in words that follow a rhythm and a clear theme.

"Well, the story of the choreography is that we are two men in love who want to give in to the temptation of love and commit to each other freely, but they believe that their love is wrong and they feel the need to hide it, so I think-" I start, just as Jun interrupts me, somewhat untimely, his mind wandering off slightly, yet again. Although, I couldn't be annoyed at him; it's a tough situation, and our minds are all over the place, no matter how hard we try to concentrate.

"So, this is all basically just like us, Minghao," Junhui points out nonchalantly, an unamused expression painting his face, one eyebrow raised at me questioningly, as I dodge around the obvious predicament here. I'm telling our story, yet I don't have the nerve or pride to live up to the fact that this song is a manifestation of our relationship. I fiddle with my hands anxiously, not quite sure how to answer this unspoken, taboo question that has remained between us, given our current situation, predicament, or whatever. We've messed around in the past, lusting and giving our bodies to each other, and it's clear that it developed into true feelings and more than just sex, but neither one of us has really addressed this thing between us. Labeling it will almost put more pressure on us; it's saying, what we have together is love, and now we need to fight for it. We can no longer brush it off as lust, as two sexually-frustrated idols finding pleasure in each other because they can't date a woman.

We started off having sex and doing other intimate things with each other because we needed a release, but it was obvious that the more time we were connected, we grew to learn and love each other so much more than when we were simply platonic friends, and finally, it's grown into this unspoken romance. We both know we're truly in love, but sometimes I feel that we don't admit it because some part of us feels that if we don't address it, it'll never come back to haunt us and that we won't have to face the reality of life as gay celebrities in Korea and China. I've always been connected to Jun since the moment I met him; we relied on each other as foreigners trying to follow their dreams in a new country, but I could've never imagined it would evolve into this.

"I...I guess so," I manage to muster out breathlessly as my mind runs into a panic, trying to come up with some excuse to protect us from the implications of our love in this industry, but it's really my own broken psyche talking, "But for the sake of our careers, we aren't giving in to this. I'm sure whatever 'love' we have is just a product of the fact that we are overworked and need a release, and we just happened to find that in each other," I lie profusely, trying to protect myself from the truth of my situation and my life. I am in love with Junhui; I know it's real, but if I can convince Jun otherwise, it'll protect both of us from falling in too deep. Except, I already have; I'm just too guarded and naive to accept it.

"You actually fucking believe that, Minghao? Our love is as real as it can get, and you sure as hell know that, or else you wouldn't come to me every fleeting chance begging for kisses and love. Don't try to deny that you love me, especially when I've been nothing but open to you about how much I love you. All I am to you is your 'release'?" Junhui raises his voice accusingly, obviously upset and hurt by my harsh, but false words. This escalated fast, but his reaction makes sense given my reaction; the last thing I want to do is hurt him, but I've fallen so deep into my own denial and pain that I've more than hurt him. If Jun had said that to me, I probably would've avoided him for days, yet here I am. And as much as I say I want to protect us from the industry, the outside world, I simply can't give up on our love.

"No, no, no. It's not like that, Junnie," I insist desperately, desperately trying to correct my insolent mistake, the grip Junhui has on my waist only getting tighter from his anger boiling up, as I'm still sitting on his lap, shaking in panic. I know this is serious; Jun is usually a mellow, mild-tempered person, and he only gets angry if he feels attacked or hurt in some way.

"Then what is it like? Because I know you could easily go find the hundreds of other gay guys in this industry to fuck if you wanted to and still be safe from the media, yet you haven't done that, Minghao. You always fucking come back to me, and only me and I'd only ever come to you, so you better have an explanation for me," Junhui is practically shouting at this point, his cheeks heated up and tone deep and dark, but he's right. I do always and only come to him, love him, see him, and no one else because I only want him, and frankly, I love him so much. It breaks my heart to see him this upset, but I caused it, so I truly don't deserve to be upset anyway.

"I'm lying, I'm lying, Junhui. It was me being protective and anxious again, and I'm sorry. You're right... I'm just worried, and I don't want either of us to get hurt and ruin our lives because of this," I explain, trying to keep my tone even as to not raise the heat of the room. "In a world like this, we just shouldn't be loving each other, but we are. It's not because it isn't right; it's the most genuine thing I have felt. It's because so many don't think it's right, and once they find out, it'll be just us two against the whole fucking world. If only people, especially our fans, could see how beautiful our relationship is. We love each other just like any woman would love a man, and even more, because of all of the shit we have to fight through together. It brings us even closer," I whisper, caressing his soft, defined cheeks as his reddened cheeks begin to cool and his muscles unclench as I correct my mistakes. There's my beautiful Junhui. I can tell Junhui understands and agrees with what I'm saying, and he definitely empathizes with me; there's been so much conflict in the midst of all of our love. His breaths now become less frantic and his grip loosens as he allows me to nuzzle into him, cradling both of our fragile souls.

"Minghao, I need to tell you something." Junhui cautiously says, hesitation eminent in his body language, my touch helping his erratic heartbeat calm down as we breathe in unison. My fingertips brush along his cheekbones and jaw lightly as I scan every curve and contour of my lover with adoring eyes, waiting for him to speak.

"Go ahead."

"I know I want to spend my life with you, Minghao. Truly. I love every single thing about you. You complete me, and that's something I've grown to learn ever since we started feeling for each other. God, that feels like ages ago now," Junhui confesses romantically and lovingly as he rubs his nose against mine, which in turn, makes me giggle. Jun continues, his pretty smile lighting up my heart, "We're so young, but I know that I'll never find a love like this again. You're the one, even if we can pursue commitment quite yet."

"I think--actually, I know--I want to spend my life with you too, Junhui. I love you endlessly," I say sincerely. This man is the one. Our blossoming love was a fate carved into the heavens, and a mere human can't deny their fate, no matter much they try, is what I'm beginning to realize the more time I spend with Jun and the number of times I manage to fall for his kind soul, glimmering eyes, and vibrant demeanor. No matter how many times I try to push Jun away as a means of "protecting" him, I know life will always bring me right back to him. "I just wish we could share it with the world, but it's okay. We can, and should, take our time. My feelings for you aren't going to fizzle out anytime, so let's take it slow."

"Eventually, we will, Hao. We will. I'm not sure you know how much I want to show off the fact that I can call perfection like you, my own. I want all of the members to know, and I know they'll love us no matter what once we tell them. I almost feel like I'm lying to them by keeping us a secret because we tell them everything, always," Junhui admits a little regretfully, his lids squeezing shut for a moment as he quietly rubs light circles into my waist, and I nod my head, understanding the feeling clearly. He rests his hands around my cheeks carefully, like I'm a delicate, fragile butterfly, and brings his sinful lips towards mine, and again, he's making me lose control. I simply can't resist Junhui. Everything about him screams absolutely perfection, sexiness, and powerful confidence. He's absolutely infectious, and as I stay here, lips close to lips and eyes locked creating intoxicating electricity, I can't help but feel so lucky.

The heat of his light, steady breaths ghost over my lips and he gets dangerously close. Our lips delicately touch yet again, but this time, sparks fly like they never have before, shooting joy like honey swirling in my veins, and I crave more immediately, wanting Jun to take me, have my everything. The contact becomes even greater as I slip my lean arms around his neck, his Adam's Apple bobbing up almost erotically, and Junhui feels up my clothed torso so sensually, but lovingly, as his fingers inspect every inch of me as if he were trying to immortalize every part of me in his mind.

"Hmm, so stunning," Junhui murmurs softly against my lips, and I shiver in pleasure, soaking up his tender, devoted praises as if I were a goddess on a throne. Our lips start working against each other's more intensely, the wet, warm friction and slip-and-slide of my lips on Jun's supple ones creating a harmony of lust, appreciation, and love that permeates the rooms and flows through my body like a hazy fog on a spring morning. Winding my hands into Junhui's hair, pulling at his thick, chocolate locks, small, but low moans of pleasure erupt from his mouth, sounding so erotic and intimate, my lover feeling up my waist so sensually. "Keep doing that, Haohao. My beauty. Mmm..."

We keep kissing passionately, soaking up our confirmed, sweet love even more intensely then when we were just hooking up as younger, inexperienced idols, until there is a knock at the studio door, startling us out of our small, beautiful paradise. I reluctantly pull away from Junhui's pretty lips quickly, climbing off his lap to get the studio door, which causes a cute pout to form on his face as he groans at the untimely interruption. We should've expected someone to check on us at some point. "Does my hair look okay?" he asks tentatively, both of our lips sucked slightly redder, like a berry almost ripe, and his hair tousled from my fingers carding and pulling at it.

Dipping down, I rearrange his hair quickly, flattening the mussed-up locks, tucking a few strands back in place, my caring instincts revealing themselves again. Little mundane actions and loving favors are Jun's love language, the beautiful boy smiling coyly at me as he nods towards the door. "It looks better now, Junnie, but you always look so incredibly handsome," I reassure, tapping his chin endearingly.

"Thank you, Hao," he replies gratefully, rewarding me with a quick, but still electric kiss planted on my lips, sneaking a few more tender kisses on my jaw before pulling away, causing me to giggle, my cheeks flushing pink. "Come in," Junhui calls out the person on the other side of the door, craning his neck out to the side, waiting for someone to enter. The door creaks open and I'm relieved to see that it's only Jihoon who walks in, his eyes rubbed bright red and cheeks slightly bloated with a stretched t-shirt and hair messed-up from his baseball cap. It's a cranky, tired, overworked Jihoon, but it's still Jihoon nevertheless, and I couldn't be happier to see him again.

"How are the lyrics going, Jun?" Jihoon questions a little disgruntledly, rubbing at his eyes in exhaustion as he plods over to one of the padded, producer's swivel chairs in the studio. Boy, he looks adorable, and the poor boy had been working so hard for months; I take note to ask Seungcheol to check in with Jihoon. He's pretty closed-off when it comes to his mental health, feeling as if he has to always field the burden of the reception of our music, given that he's our main producer; Seungcheol is one of the only members he's willing to talk honestly with.

"We're practically done," Junhui tells him casually, a piece of good news after an overbearing, stressful few weeks, handing over the paper with the written lyrics; our pride and joy, the fruit of our hard labor. Jihoon takes his time to analyze the lyrics word for word, scanning over each word deftly, like a computer analyzing code. This is all in spite of his tired demeanor at the moment, showing his true passion and commitment to the music; I admire him so much, and I finally feel better now, knowing that Jun and I are able to help out with the writing and producing process, even if only a small amount. Jun sneakily slips his hand into mine as we sit on the couch, and gives it a reassuring shake as we both smile a little, acknowledging our small steps of courage and progress in this fucking hard world.

"Oh my...the lyrics are brilliant, Junnie and Hao. Not to mention, they're just so beautiful. I don't think I'm really going to get over their flow and impact; how poetic your prose is. You two did absolutely incredibly," Jihoon admits incredulously, shaking his head in disbelief, his eyes widened and awake as he stares at the paper. Pride bubbles up inside me like the warmest, most fulfilling feeling as I look at my partner blissfully, Jun smiling back at me, his eyes glassy with reciprocated pride. Junhui and I put so much effort into crafting the words and placement of them, and it feels incredible to be validated, almost.

"Thank you, Jihoonie. It really means so much to me," Jun says gratefully, standing up to give our "brother" a small, but meaningful embrace.

"Jun, Hao...I have to ask you both something," Jihoon queries slightly, looking up at us with hesitation in his wavering eyes.

"Go ahead, Jihoon," I motion at him, a pit starting to form in my stomach. I'm so quick to panic in these scenarios, but after putting up a wall for so long, it only makes sense.

"Hao, these lyrics are--how can I put it? Um, they're very personal, obviously. As in, incredibly emotional and raw, and even more so than any of the other songs in our discography. Did either of you-ugh-I don't know how to say it," Jihoon looks conflicted and his brows are drawn in frustration. He buries his head in his hands in embarrassment, avoiding eye contact.

Jun decides to pipe in, checking my expression as if to figure out what I want him to say, but continues softly, "I know what you are trying to ask, Jihoon. It's okay you asked, and my answer is that neither of us has been in a relationship like the ones that the lyrics depict. We just tried to think like someone in that position, and we think that with a platform like ours, it's important to talk about these topics. This song could change the game and create a wave of progress, and Hao and I thought it would be so important to address," It's a partial lie--this song is based so close off the story of Junhui and me-- but I don't think either of us feels comfortable coming out and revealing our relationship, or whatever it is, just yet. Jihoon looks convinced though, lifting up his head and nods understandingly, his pink blush of embarrassment replaced with an expression of respect, which immediately relieves some tension within me. Although, I still have a fighting urge inside of me, battling a small war, on the brink of telling Jihoon everything.

"Wow, I'm impressed, you two. We can talk to the other members about it, but they'll love the song, and so do I. I have to go now and clean up the percussion for the intro with Bumzu, but I'll hopefully see you two at the dorm," Jihoon pouts out, exhausted but still dedicated, and opens the door, waving at us as he heaves himself out like dead weight.

"Don't overwork yourself, Jihoon," Junhui pleads in concern before Jihoon leaves the doorway, "I know the new album is releasing soon, but you look like a zombie. Please get us if you need any help, and make sure you get some sleep. You've been working really hard, Jihoon. We're so proud of you, but we're also worried too."

"Really, Jihoonie. You need to be in good health for the promotions. Junhui and I are always here, and Hansol and Cheol will definitely help out with the production side of things," I offer sympathetically, my heart aching for my bandmate.

"I'm okay, but thank you, Hao. Thank you as well, Junnie. I won't be back past two, and practice only starts at ten, so I'll be okay," Jihoon assures us as he musters out a small, close-lipped smile, referring to us with our nicknames. The door shuts softly and once I can no longer hear his footsteps, I sigh almost dejectedly. There's more to worry about than just the two of us and our song, and I almost feel helpless not being able to be by the sides of all of our members.

"What are we going to do, Hao?" Jun asks, huffing out his pent up emotions as he looks at me sorrowfully, "Everyone is overworked and tired, and we are only holding on for the music and because of each other. We love the fans, but there is no doubt that the brotherhood between everyone is what is keeping us together. It's the only reason to hold on." Junhui looks up at the ceiling, the mood permeating around the room that should be positive, is instead worrisome and heavy with concern.

"Yeah," I weakly muster out, unable to answer Jun's question. I truly don't know either.

"What are we going to tell them?" Junhui sniffles vulnerably, pulling my slimmer figure into his more toned one, our bodies fitting together perfectly. His voice cracks near the end of the sentence, which is telling me that he's on the verge of tears, and in all honesty, I am too. I feel so bare, so exposed, and I don't know how to fix and cover my vulnerability. Just as my walls were beginning to crumble down, I begin to feel the need to build them back up again. "We can't keep us a secret forever. We're already struggling with our mental and physical health as is, and this is only going to weigh everyone down more."

"I don't know. I mean...I guess we'll have to keep it a secret for as long as we can. I'm sure they would be supportive of us, but I know our 'relationship,'" I say, making air quotes around the controversial word, "would add another layer of logistical problems that they don't need to be dealing with right now, of all times. We'll just have to wait until this won't be such a big deal any longer, I suppose."

"I guess you're right," Junhui replies somberly, as he dips his head down, biting at his lip to muffle the sobs. One stray tear slips out of his eye, and I take it into my own hands to delicately brush away the tear with my thumb, lifting his chin up to meet his glassy eyes, still glimmering, even through the difficulties. I can't bear to see him this beat up. "God, Minghao," he whispers looking back into my eyes, his gaze intense but sincere, "I want to show you off to the world, and let everyone know about our love. I want us to be together freely, without conditions and rules. People need to know-um, I'm not sure that I should say this--but, that you're mine, and I'm yours. This incredible, stunning man in front of me is mine," Junhui says, the last sentence feeling like an assurance, a statement of realization for himself as his hand reaches and caresses my cheek as if digesting the fact that we're together, in person--that I'm real, not a fantasy created by his wildest dreams. He stares into my eyes, his gaze staying in its original place, as we become so immersed in each other for several minutes straight.

Reluctantly, I end up breaking off our endearing, seemingly never-ending eye contact and stand up, pacing over to a picture of all 13 of us hanging on the wall of our studio like a memorial of the biggest day of our lives, the day of our debut stage all of those years ago. I remember how nervous we were leading up to the moment we walked on stage, and how inexperienced we felt no matter how long and hard we practiced; If that stage didn't go well, I wouldn't know where we would be as a group today. 

We worked so hard, so passionately up to that day; the work ethic we have now seems like nothing compared to everyone months before debut, dedicated teenagers chasing endlessly and naively after their dreams; we were lucky that they came true. We can't lose this, our friendships, the bonds that we nurtured and developed living along with the same boys since our formative years. To an extent, each one of the members is almost the culmination of the other twelve personalities; we raised each other during the most important moments of our young lives. 

My mouth forms into a tight-lipped smile, and my head slightly shakes while turning to meet Junhui's eyes as he stands up next to me, staring at the picture reflectively as if reliving every single, vivid moment of that fateful day. "I know what you are saying, Junhui. I want it as much as you. At the end of the day, this isn't about only us, and we both know that. It's about them, all of our members, Seventeen, at the end of the day. We can't be selfish; we just have to be careful," I say quietly, looking at my non-biological brothers adoringly, reminiscing about the past.

"I don't want our bond to break, though. In fact, that's the last thing I want. We just have to be careful; that's it. I know we are in the same boat as so many idols in the industry. We all just want to love at the end of the day, like any other person. I mean, what do you think happens when young idols are deprived of dating, being around fellow idols, and just regular people? They have to let out their sexual frustration and romantic desire somehow. The only people they have around them are their members, and I'm sure some fall in love, I dare say, like we did," I add, smiling meekly.

"I suppose if others can do it, we can," Junhui agrees, nodding his head at my insight. Even if we don't know who those others are, we're not alone in this fight, but we may be some of the first to stand up.

Looking at this man sitting in front of me, I realize just how lucky I am that fate led me to him as I continue to admire everything about my lover. From his neat, dark cocoa hair, striking, catlike eyes, gorgeously masculine yet soft face structure, his sharp, prominent nose to his perfect smile and luscious lips. Then to his sharp jawline and the sensual, almost promiscuous way his Adam's Apple bobs at any slight movement, pushing me over the edge. I feel like it's a privilege to be able to explore him, his body, and to make both a physical and emotional connection with him. Junhui drives me absolutely wild. "Thank you, Junhui. For everything. You came into my life when I needed it the most."

"No, thank you forever, Hao," Jun murmurs dreamily, eyes lost somewhere on my face as he stares at me in infatuation. He quickly snaps out of his trance returning back to this world, "Let's get some rest, beautiful," he suggests, grabbing my hand tightly and pulling me through the door of the studio, guiding me to our shared dorm.

~~~

Jun's POV

"God, Junnie, you're absolutely incredible," Minghao moans seductively as I prop him delicately up against the wall of the hotel bedroom. Tomorrow's the first concert, and while we're performing in Seoul, we've opted to stay at a hotel close to the venue so we have more time to rehearse there tomorrow. And just so lucky for us, it's given us a proper time to make love again. We're not fucking, like the desperate, physically and emotionally starved boys we were when we first became intimate together; now, we're two grown, mature men ready and willing to love, to give our bodies to each other as an act of commitment and love, rather than a release of pent-up sexual frustration. Emotions are running high tonight, both Minghao and I stricken with anxiety and anticipation, but fueled by the prospect of love and excitement as we memorialize this moment together, bodies intertwined like jade ivy, flowers blooming in our veins. I'm about to do something revolutionary tomorrow, and there's no man I'd rather have by my side for this crucial moment in our young lives.

Straddling my waist, Minghao holds on to me as our bodies rub and grind against each other, creating fiery friction, reminding me why I was stricken by my lover the moment our bodies connected. My heart melts, knowing how our bodies were meant to be cherished and ravished by one another, and the eye contact we share becomes absolutely electric as we lock gazes between rough, passionate kisses. Smiling against his rosy lips, my gaze fills with pure adoration for the man in front of me, and I can't help but almost feel a juvenile giddiness when I'm with Minghao; it's as if I still can't trust my mind when it constantly reminds me that this man is mine. I place my hands lightly on his waist, my biceps engaging as I hold Minghao against, my thumbs rubbing small circles into his soft skin as they sneak under the hem of his lavender, silk nightshirt, providing a teasing amount of pressure as Minghao breathes heavily. One arm wraps securely around my neck, his lithe fingers threading into my hair, as the other feels up my flexed muscles as if ravishing every part of me. Body burning with satisfaction, I can only beam as I continue enchanting Hao, knowing how attracted to me he still is with each soft and desperate moan of my name.

Slowly and excruciatingly sensually, I continue to dominate the kiss, lovingly sucking and nibbling at Minghao's plump bottom lip as my tongue slips smoothly into his mouth, causing him to gasp, as his tongue moves along mine, fighting slowly. My body lights up as I grow increasingly turned on by how incredibly beautiful Minghao is, the gratitude in me growing exponentially as I continue to realize that this angel is truly mine now. There's no more beating around the bush, no more ambiguity when it comes to defining our relationship.

Pulling away after what feels like an eternity of making out, lips working passionately against lips, my eyelids flutter open, and I take a long look at the love of my life, the man who's led me through all of my pains and regrets, scanning every little detail of his being, from his milky skin and the dips below his defined cheekbones to the muscles of his still lean, slim, but gorgeous body that he's worked for over the years. He's still the same Minghao I met at eighteen, with his heart bursting with compassion and joy, his tactical, intelligent mind, dedicated to his craft, but now with his soft facial features defined, his body filled out, and years of experience and knowledge gathered under his belt. I love every little detail of his being, and gazing more detailedly at the man I've fallen for fills me with more pride and appreciation every extra second I look at him. He's the definition of perfection to me, even with all of the imperfections that make him human.

"Hao, I'll do whatever you're comfortable with me doing, but would you like me to make love to you?" I ask quietly, my light breaths ghosting over his face as I kiss the corner of his eye adoringly, resting my forehead on his gently, his legs still wrapped securely around my waist.

Small, desperate breaths puff out of his slightly-parted, pretty lips, his glassy eyes staring into mine as he whispers, "I'd want nothing else, Junhui. It feels so nice to hear you say that... we're really making love now, not just having sex."

"You're absolutely beautiful, Minghao. So, so, beautiful." Smiling endearingly as Minghao blushes timidly, I lift him off from against the wall and lead him to the plush, neatly made bed, the lights in the room dimmed, creating a warm, intimate atmosphere. My hands hold his plush thighs securely, the smooth feel of his silk pajamas feeling irresistible against the pads of my fingers, one hand cupping his soft ass playfully as Hao giggles, burying his nose into the crook of my neck as he presses delicate kisses along my neck and collarbone. It's pure bliss.

Laying my lover down beneath me, his slim figure sinking into the plush down of the blankets, our smiling lips pressing against each other in pure euphoria, giggling as our limbs tangle together on the bed. I stare at Minghao below me in pure adoration, his cheeks painted a dusty rose, and his eyes crinkled like smiling half-moons, both of us so immersed in each other, feeding off each other's joy. Every intimate experience with Minghao feels like a privilege, but this time--the bliss I'm experiencing is bringing me over the moon, and something about it feels all the more sensual now that we're able to enjoy each other without any hesitation or unasked questions.

God, I want Minghao so bad, yet there's a satisfaction in knowing I already have him. Minghao's arms threading up my sides, he nudges me to pull off my shirt as the tension grows between us. I gladly comply, pulling my shirt over my head as Minghao does the same, kneeling between his opened legs, spread wide and needily just for my touch, and I'm already reeling in ecstasy. Before Minghao can do as much as gasp in attraction at my toned physique, the definition in my abs deepened by the dim light and darker shadows, I dip down, rapidly kissing up Minghao's beautiful body. He's slim, but his chest and stomach are defined with lean lines and my body waits with unrest, craving all of him. He's absolutely beautiful, and I make sure my lover knows that, whispering soft praises as I kiss along his collarbone and pecs, lingering longer occasionally to lightly mark the areas that won't be revealed by his stage outfit tomorrow.

"Hmm-Junnie-you're so fucking hot, my love," Minghao moans desperately, his dull nails beginning to claw at my back already, desiring all of me; I'm more than pleased to give it to him. Suddenly, he bucks up his hips into my sensitive and bothered crotch, and I already feel his half-hard member beginning to create a tent in his silky pajamas as he whines sensually, "God, just take me, Jun! I n-need you now, baby."

Slipping my lips over his pink, erect nipple, sucking diligently as Minghao trembles in ecstasy under me, his body overrun with shocks of please, I mumble jokingly, "You're so needy for me already, Hao? So turned on that you want me to take you now? I guess I'm just that sexy, baby," detaching my lips for a moment, as I palm his hard cock through the luxurious silk, eliciting a gasp from my lover. I look up into his eyes, my pupils dilated with desire as I look at the enchanting man underneath me, the man who swept me off my feet the moment I laid a hand on him.

Minghao whines uncontrollably, a rose blush deepening the red of his cheeks, "Don't tease me, Junnie. Y-you already know the answer, you l-little shit! You know how goddamn sexy you are. J-just...just touch me, baby," he breathes out desperately, his pretty eyes glossed over, his eyes clouded in pleasure. Minghao wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me down to kiss him again, and I very willingly comply, making sure to kiss him deeply without ruining his lips before the concert tomorrow. Sucking softly, tasting and savoring his pillowy lips, I invite several more hot, quiet moans out, his rough, but hot tone turning my desire on even higher as I roll his nipple hard between my index finger and thumb.

"Wow..." I manage to whisper out, awestruck by Minghao's beauty as we both pull off our pajama pants, our eyes trained on each other with such tension and drive, as if locked eternally, "What did I do to deserve you, Hao? You're just too good for me."

Running my hands up and down the length of Minghao's milky, soft thighs, he opens up more for me, his breaths growing heavier as tears of joy and pleasure form in the corners of his eyes. My hungry expression melts into delight, my eyes shifting dreamily as I ogle over him like an artist over their prized work as I dip down to the hem of his briefs, kissing and marking up his bare stomach and devouring the inside of his milky thighs, my lover writing under me in ecstasy. Lingering for a bit, I make sure to leave rouge marks, knowing that nobody will be able to see the marks tomorrow; this part of Minghao is for my eyes only. Nobody else has the privilege of seeing Minghao in such a raw, naked, and vulnerable form, ready to give everything to me, and me to him.

"I s-should be asking you t-the same thing, Junnie," Minghao breathes out, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as I tease over his tented underwear, lightly fingering at his cock aching at the soft fabric, "You're the o-only one who's believed in u-us through everything. I had s-so many doubts, I was in s-so much denial, but y-you always reminded me exactly w-why we were meant to be. God, I l-love you so much, Jun."

My expression melts into an adoring smile against his supple skin, touched whenever I'm reminded of Minghao's genuine love for me, a reassurance of my own deep, undying love I hold for him. "You're absolutely incredible, Minghao. I love you to the end of this eternal universe, and all of the way back," I reply softly, moving back to his lips as I lift his chin up to leave a tender kiss on his lips. Capturing his lips softly, mine suck lightly against his, my eyelids closed as I savor the feeling of trust and adoration, and Minghao hums sweetly at the endearing gesture, as I let my lips softly work at and kiss him with an adoration only achieved by real, genuine love.

Stroking through Minghao's thick, soft hair as I admire his beautiful face, rich irises glossed over and ample cheeks flushed a beguiling pink, I nuzzle our noses together, my tone growing softer as I continue, "Really... I'm not quite I can quite articulate the pure love I have for you, but... but you can feel it between us, right?" Minghao nods softly, tracing small circles into the small of my toned back, honest eyes glinting up at mine, as he leans up to press quick, feathery kisses to my sternum and collarbones, "We've had so many experiences together, but this just...feels so different, so much more meaningful, more euphoric."

It isn't only sexual desire that's driving us; we've had plenty of chemistry from the moment our lips first touched in the practice room of our agency, tired but desperate after months of rehearsing that took a toll on us mentally. Now, I feel such a connection, such an urge to love Minghao up more passionately than I ever have before. Timidly, Minghao lifts up his hips up, rubbing his aching member against mine, and I throw my head back, my cock throbbing. I can barely contain my excitement, my desire, but I want this to be the most incredible, memorable night for the two of us, no matter how deliriously hungry we are for each other.

"Can I, Minghao?" I ask again, making sure that both of us are completely ready for this, Minghao capturing my lips again with fervor. It's too late for either of us to want to back out now, our cocks hard in excitement and ecstasy and Minghao's quivering hole begging to be filled as my lover moans again.

"Fuck, Junnie. Of c-course. I want this so badly, I n-need to feel you in me. You're t-too beautiful tonight to n-not let you take me. I want y-your everything, your love," Minghao remarks breathily, reminiscing on all of our past encounters. They were so blissful, so beautiful as I remember Hao wrecked underneath me, begging for my cock and me thrusting in-and-out so vehemently, with so much pent-up sexual tension releasing between us. Those moments, while euphoric, are nothing like tonight; they weren't a true declaration of my love for him, "Every other t-time we've had sex, it's b-been incredible, but Jun, I've never made love before, and I would feel l-like the luckiest man in the world if you would be the one to show me what love is for the first time. Please, p-please make l-love to me, Junnie. I n-need you."

A spike of euphoria shoots up my spine as I tremble above him as my body throbs to feel more of Minghao, but I smile gratefully at my lover, quivering under me, ready to trust me with his body again. I feel so undeserving to have such a poised, beautiful man to call my own, and right there, with eyes closed in both anticipation and joy, I promise myself that I won't ever take any of this for granted. And one day, we'll settle down together after this chapter of our lives close, and we'll live the rest of our lives together. While neither of us is in any rush, blessed with the prosperous life we've been given and the eleven other brothers we have, that's my long-term dream for me, for us.

"It would be my pleasure," I whisper sensually to him, "I love you so, so much."

"Me too, love. I don't think you'll e-ever understand how d-deep my love for you goes," Minghao replies shakily, yet incredulously, our gazes caught up in me.

"I do, Hao. I truly do. I understand because that's the love I have for you," I add softly, breathing right by his ear, tickling him as he giggles softly, even in the midst of the impatience and tension building up between up. Slowly, I move back towards his lips, and lay them on his plump, slightly-swollen lips, kissing even more, but now, with a deeper, stronger passion and love melded into each fleeting and lingering touch. My hands move down to his waist, feeling up his lean, but hard muscles as I tease at the waistband of his briefs, the pads of my fingers brushing his sensitive skin as he moans at a single touch, his pleasure all under the control of my touch, "I'm feeling you right now, Minghao, and I'm never, ever letting go."

"Junnie," he moans softly and so fucking prettily, causing my cock to throb more, irritated by the layer of cloth restraining him from Minghao's touch, so turned on by hearing my name escape from those beautiful, seductive lips of his like a sin leaving God's lips. His hands reach up again, ghosting over my muscular torso, as if hesitant to touch me more.

"Don't stop yourself, Minghao. I'm all yours," I remind him delicately, lifting one hand off of the bed, intertwining our fingers together as I place his hand on my chest, Minghao feeling the dips and ridges of my torso, tracing me as if to memorize my body. Reattaching my lips below his belly-button, I suck down hard, erupting a loud moan from my lover, his eyes opening wide, shocked by the sudden touch as I lick and nibble a stripe down his hairless stomach. No longer hesitant, Hao continues up my abs from under me, pressing down on the muscle, over every dip and inch of pale, moon-kissed skin.

"You're so fucking s-sexy, Junnie," Minghao makes out breathily, moaning at my touch that's no longer amateur, but seasoned and confident, the two of us having learned and discovered our worlds of pleasure. I know every touch, every spot that drives my lover over the edge; we awoke sexually together and explored everything we know today in each other's safe embrace. Minghao's hands move up my chest, ghosting over my hard nipples, and thread into my hair, mercifully pulling at sections of my soft, chocolate hair, begging for more through his desperate moans.

"All mine. My love," I insist only slightly possessively, my cock throbbing and heating up in desperation down below. I grind down on Minghao, creating a delicious rhythm and friction between our crotches as my beautiful lover screams in ecstasy from the pleasure being created by my lips and cock, his hips bucking up and down as my vision blurs from tears of ecstasy.

"Jun! Oh my lord, love. Please, k-keep doing that, baby," Minghao growls animalistically, his hips snapping up in time so our cocks meet in short, fiery bursts of please, desperate for the hot friction and euphoria that's driving our desperate movements. I continue grinding down as Minghao tightens his grip on my hair and continues to pull at my mocha roots, prompting low, seductive moans to escape my lips as I continue to suck his collarbone, littering the prominent, muscular area with lovebites.

Pleasure clouds my mind, my sense, and every drop of rationale inside of me, driving my instincts wild as I continue to grind down on his lean body, using one hand to prop myself up as the other probes his bare body sensually, lingering over his sensitive areas. My bare, muscular thighs slap against his body each time I grind down on, using my strong body to control and orchestrate my movements so they are irresistible to Minghao, so much so that he whines uncontrollably for my controlled, expert touch, instead of careless, sloppy movements. Beads of sweat roll down my face and toned chest from the sheer physicality of it all, and my hair tousles messily with the help of Minghao's eager, pretty hands.

My probing hand grows confident and daring, as I snake it down his petite side, feeling his lean muscle, slipping my digits under the waistband of his silky, sexy briefs that snugly fit his pretty backside, as I hungrily grasp at his plump, delicious ass. I grope and massage the ample, soft muscle, feeling it up desperately, and I grow more eager to explore his beautiful, sexy body yet again, feeling even more excited each time I have the privilege and trust to handle his precious body. Minghao practically screams, his voice strained and sexy, as I massage and squeeze the muscle, my lover convulsing and shaking under me as one hand clutches the bedsheet and the other holds onto my neck desperately, feeling as if he's about to fall over the edge in pleasure. Burying my face into his milky, but beautifully blemished skin, smiling adoringly as I kiss softly between his pecs and continue to grope his pretty, plump ass, satisfied about how good I'm making Minghao feel, contrasting my sexual, hard movements with tender, adoringly ones.

"You feel good, don't you, Hao?" I mumble into the crook of his neck as I continue to grind and roll against his throbbing hard-on, our cocks tented hard against our underwear, craving more attention. Both of our cocks are aching to be released, but I insist on keeping Minghao desperate to feel more, craving each coming kiss or touch that I give him. Minghao continues to pant out incoherent words of pleasure, so stricken by the ecstasy I'm providing him, and I can only feel as though I'm drowning into his complex, enthralling world of pleasure and euphoria yet again.

"F-fuck, yes. God, you're so damn amazing--ugh, Junnie!" Minghao starts babbling out in affirmation before interrupting himself with a scream of my name, his eyes opening wide in shock as I grind down on his poor, cute cock, perked up and aching for more direct action, but now, I dip down and immediately start sucking on his nipple, hard and erect. Lapping at the rosy bud on the left side of his chest while I roll the other bud sensually between my fingers, Hao shivers, his continuous stream of moans and whines filling up my ears like the most beautiful music. I can feel more blood pumping into my erect, hard cock, desperate to make love to Minghao, at its limit before it needs fulfillment.

Feeling so in control and dominant gives me a sense of pride, knowing that I, directly, am the one making Minghao tremble with shocks of pleasure, moan so low and smooth like honey dripping from his mouth, making him beg for only my touch. Only I can provide him with the pleasure he wants and desires, and while it's a pressuring role to play, I can only be so proud and blooming with confidence knowing that the manifestation of beauty himself chose me.

My eyes rake down Minghao's body, volcanos of bliss erupting inside of me, magma flowing down through my veins the pool of anticipation and pleasure laying low within me, ash clouding my eyes with visions of ecstasy. I can only gaze, enthralled and so beguiled by the man I'm in love with, and finally, my eyes draw upwards, resting on his radiant face, glowing in the dim, white light of the moon. The galaxies swirling in his striking, mocha eyes as glazed over with tears of ecstasy, his cute, button nose flaring in and out with each breath, and his soft lips are slightly parted, swollen our fervent, passionate kisses. I'm frozen in his presence.

"You're too beautiful," I exclaim breathlessly, my head shaking in awe of him, my eyes fixed steadily on him. I begin to tear up with a swell with emotions including love, pride, lust, and sheer luck, feeling so grateful, yet and desperate for Minghao all at once. This is really it; the moment I truly get to prove my love to him. And as embarrassing as the stray, crystalline tear slipping down the curve of my supple cheek is, leaving a trail of wet, yet fiery emotion, I can't stay ashamed. Minghao and I are baring all for each other, including all of our insecurities and vulnerabilities.

"Well, you're just too handsome, Jun," Minghao sighs out tenderly as the corners of his lips curve up into a slight, closed-lipped smile, his fingers mindlessly twirling small locks of hair on the back of my neck as his eyes glimmer with the reflection of one thousand stars. I can't help but return the smile, so enchanted with every little thing he does. "Don't cry, love." One of Minghao's hands slips out of the tangle that is my hair, his delicate fingers wiping the corners of my glazed eyes with such care and adoration.

"I wish I could, Hao, but I just feel so blessed right now. I just can't wrap my head around of the fact that I, me, Wen Junhui, have you, the most incredible man in this world, Minghao," I confess gingerly, pressing our foreheads together as I kiss the tip of his cute, rounded nose adoringly.

Pulling away slowly, I take the first step as Minghao nods at me as in affirmation, my hands trailing down the waistband of his panties, my childlike nervousness and anxiety pooling in my stomach, the same giddy butterflies from when I first kissed Hao returning, and it feels like our eventful, difficult love story is coming full-circle; now, finishing with a true declaration of love.

Slowly, I pull the thin clothes off of his legs with care, resting Minghao's slim legs higher up for better access. His cock shoots out, throbbing and flushed with blood, and the sheer desire and lust return again, coexisting with the romance and intimacy of the moment. My mouth waters at the sight in front of me, watching cute, pretty dick twitch desperately for me, and I can't help but thumb at the head, testing the waters as Minghao whines at my teasing. My cock throbs and pushes flush against the fabric of my underwear, and I yet again realize just how whipped I am, my body acting with such a passion and fire in his presence. Dipping down, I tease him further, pressing a kiss the flushed head of his dick right on the slit, and Minghao moans blissfully, bucking his hips up, his cock pushing between my parted lips into my wet mouth, desperate for more direct touch, and even while struck with surprise, I comply. Minghao has always been bold, and while he's often in a more submissive position, he knows how to communicate his desires clearly.

I gasp, not expecting such a tremendous reaction from such a light touch, but I continue to suck lightly at the cute tip of his cock, teasing it with small licks over his slit, oozing precum, and Minghao writhes in bliss against the plush bed, unraveling into moaning mess underneath me. 

Moaning roughly, eyelids clenched tight, Minghao pulls on my thick locks desperately, breathily panting, "Junnie, don't tease me! I n-need you, love," I chuckle slightly to myself, knowing that this teasing can't last much longer when I feel such a primal urge to jump on him and interlock our bodies now, but I ignore his soft pleas for the time being as I continue to lick teasingly at his throbbing head.

Without much time elapsing, Minghao can't take the fleeting touches and incessant teasing any longer, and even in his compromised, ecstasy-stricken state, he slides his hands up my muscular thighs, fingers fumbling at the waistband of my briefs desperately with little success as his hands shake, practically whining for my cock as he moans my name like a mantra. I can only chuckle slightly, so enamored with the man laying below me a little, dipping close to his ear, making the soft hairs on the nape of his neck stand up as I sensually ask, a low rasp in my tone, "Thirsty for my cock, are you, Hao?" Minghao nods desperately, his red, glossy lips parted with quick, short breaths escaping, unable to articulate any words to answer me, "Tell me what you want then, Minghao. I'm yours."

Breathily, but quite willingly, Minghao complies, moaning softly between words as I suck at the smooth skin inside of his thighs, his cock grazing against my face as his body trembles underneath, "Make love to me, Junnie." 

Smiling affirmingly, I pull off my underwear, my cock slapping up against my stomach, tension relieved, but my member still too hard, throbbing eagerly to feel the tightness, the warmth, the familiar pleasure of Minghao's ass. Minghao's mouth falls wide open again, despite having seen my wood flushed and throbbing many times, yet he whimpers softly, his glazed eyes fixed on my cock in all of its length and girth. I snicker a bit in infatuation at Minghao's dramatized display, pressing a light kiss to his stomach.

"Tell me more, Hao. Tell me exactly what you want, love."

"I want your thick, long c-cock to m-make love to m-me so hard. I w-want it to fill me up l-like it's t-the only thing y-you'll ever need to be s-satisfied. B-better than I've e-ever felt before. Your cock is t-the best--so h-hard, so l-luscious, so amazing. Y-you're going to f-fuck my tight h-hole so well, and f-fill me with your c-cum and make m-me climax s-so well," Minghao barely lets out as he stutters unevenly through his words, his body stimulated and unstable, "P-please make l-love to me, Junhui. God, love y-you so much."

"Yes, Minghao. I love you so, so much," I confess tenderly while planting a delicate kiss to his lips, Minghao craning his neck up to meet each other halfway, one of the millions of confessions to come. Now that I know we're truly each other's, I don't think I'll ever cease to remind him how much I love him, whether verbally or physically.

I quickly reach for the lube that I had brought along on the bedside table, knowing that this would be one of the few nights we'd truly have to ourselves, not having to worry about muffling Minghao's beautiful moans of ecstasy or the graphic, erotic noises of sex. Minghao shuffles around panting venearly as he clutches at the bedsheets in sheer anticipation. I turn quickly enough to watch him spread his pretty legs again, revealing the red petals marking up his chamomile skin, and I'm shocked, gasping for air as my heart settles in my stomach; no matter how much time we spend together, I will always be in awe of the beauty that I call my lover. I'm always stricken by the way the light glimmers in the specks of his glazed, curious eyes and the way his body lays so pliant and ready for me, trusting me to give him the pleasure his body craves.

Applying a generous amount of the thick, clear lube to my fingers, I shift as I prop his legs up, giving me clear access to his pretty hole as my throbbing cock twitches, pressing up into the curve of his pretty ass. I carefully spread his plump, irresistible asscheeks with desire clouding my eyes, revving up my erotic instinct, revealing his puckered-up pink hole, slightly tight and beckoning for me. I moan his name softly at the beautiful sight, missing the view of Minghao in his stunning nakedness, as I murmur, "So tight and pretty only for me, Hao." Minghao can only whimper like a puppy desperate for tactile care and attention at my erotic, suggestive words, whining for me to hurry it up, as I'm trying to savor and enjoy each moment of this monumentous point in our relationship.

Bending down slightly, my toned, lean abs flexing as Minghao stares carnally, I press a ghost-like kiss to his pretty hole, sending a shiver up his spine as my lower regions pool with bliss, my cock aching for the warmth and satisfaction I know Minghao's cavern will provide. I lick around the rim, applying firm pressure, lapping up and tasting the beautiful muscle as my wet tongue dips in slightly, Minghao convulsing under me, reacting to each touch as if it could end him.

I pull back, our eyes meeting each other with a kind of adoration and assurance, and I know to take the next step; Minghao's more than ready. Inserting a lubed finger inside of Minghao, he immediately gasps, his body tensing as if he hasn't felt me do this dozen of times; while it isn't true, this time feels so much more meaningful, so much more sincere. Each touch and kiss feels exponentially more gratifying as if each action carries a million times more than the weight it used to. I moan, loving the warmth and intoxicating clench of Minghao's muscle around my finger, loosening as he adjusts to the sensation again. I quickly insert another finger, thrusting in-and-out of the tight, hot muscle, spreading my fingers to stretch him open, enjoying the feeling of Minghao surrounding me and caressing me. I continue to thrust and spread, and as I brush over a certain spot, my lubed fingers curl inside of him and Minghao screams my name while clutching at my back desperately, sending a bolt of euphoria up through me ending with a visceral reaction, my head thrown back, moaning senseless words of bliss, our worlds colliding.

Fucking him with my fingers, I speed up the pace, unraveling my lover into a moaning mess as he shivers and convulses at each thrust, his back arching in pleasure eyes clenched shut as I simultaneously kiss and suck at his nipples and torso. Soon, I figure that I've opened him up enough as Minghao begins to babble incoherently about my cock, and I slide my slick fingers out slowly and readjust my position, lining my cock up with his pretty, raw hole. I spasm, seeing my throbbing, flushed cock, veins visible and length completely hard, so close to experiencing one of the best feelings a human can feel with the only man I've ever wanted.

"Are you ready, love?" I ask softly for confirmation, pressing a sensual, slow kiss to his lips as we both close our eyes. Detaching ourselves from our primal urges for just a few moments, we lock gazes, Minghao tracing his fingers along my collarbone as I brush locks of his soft, black hair out of his face, dipping down to kiss his nose before shifting to his irresistible lips once more.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, love," Minghao assures me with confidence, melting back into the kiss as our lips move and meld to the beat of our own drum.

Steadily and sensually, with our lips still pressed to each other with faith, I push my cock into Minghao for another, making sure not to hurt him by entering too quickly, but damn, it feels even more blissful than each time before. Minghao releases out a slow, low, drawn-out moan, whispering my name ever so quietly, his eyes clenched shut as he adjusts to my length as it slides into his hole, enveloped by the familiar sensation and warmth I absolutely adore. My cock fits perfectly as ever, waiting a bit to make sure that Minghao's adjusted to my size. "Relax, babe. Let your body relax... I promise it'll feel better." stroking along Minghao's arm while entwining our hands securely, I plant a kiss on his supple cheek to relax him as he squeezes my hand softly for comfort.

The hot ring of muscle loosens with the comfort of intimate, gentle touches, and I pull out slightly and slide back in with care and ministration. The last thing I'd want is for it to feel painful for Minghao instead of blissful; while we're always so physical with each other, it has been a while since we've had sex, attributing that to our uncertainty about how to define our relationship. I create a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out with attentiveness, loving how he feels wrapped around my desperate, hard cock, like heaven shining through the depths of my mind.

Throwing my head back and clenching my eyelids shut, I moan resonantly, my low tone filling up the otherwise quiet room as I continue to thrust into Minghao with caution and care. Soon enough, Minghao completely relaxes and holds my cock so well, moaning blissfully, and he quietly mewls as he threads his hands back up into my hair, "P-please, Junnie. Faster, baby, faster!" A fire lights inside of me, my mind clouding in lust, ready to pick up the pace of my thrusts as my animalistic instincts take over me.

I quicken my thrusts, holding the sides of his waist firmly to steady both him, creating warm, tantalizing friction, even inside of his wet, lubricated asshole as Minghao's hips snap up to meet mine incessantly. It's so erotic and sexy, lust and love boiling up inside of me as I thrust vigorously into his lubed hole, sliding in-and-out with ease. Minghao screams, begging me to continue the thrusts, and I soak up this ecstasy, magnified to a degree I've never experienced before, the love and chemistry between us permeating our bodies almost palpably. I don't anything has felt as amazing as making love with Minghao, so immersed in a world of pleasure created by each other, demonstrating commitment and love in a way I've never allowed myself to feel before, too ashamed of the person I was in the industry I grew up in.

"Fuck, Junhui!" Minghao squeals, his eyes widening, ass tightening, and lips parting breathlessly as I thrust into his pleasure center, hitting his prostate, "Right there!" I angle my cock to that spot and continue to thrust hard, causing Minghao to convulse and scream in bliss, completely taken away by my cock. Sweat drips down my cheeks due to the physicality of it all as ecstasy penetrates my body, seeping through my pores into the plasma of my veins, my mind clouding up in pleasure and only pleasure.

The hot, fiery pool in my abdomen bubbles up more sensitively than before, and I can tell that I'm going to cum soon, nearing my climax as I continue passionately. Minghao, on the other hand, looks even closer to orgasm than me, as he shakes under me, tugs at my hair lustfully, as he snaps his hips with a fervor I've never seen. He's hyperventilating, moaning, and writhing at my touch, "Fuck, I'm g-going to cum, J-junnie!"

Determined for Minghao to climax, to prove to myself that this is truly the power of intimacy charged by true love, I continue thrusting passionately, and without much more effort, Minghao hits his high, screaming, "Minghao!" as he cums, thin white ribbons of cum releasing all over our stomachs, breathing in deeply as he rides out his organism, his cute cock starting to go limp. I thrust a couple more times, hitting his raw prostate, and the pleasure keeps building up so viscerally inside of until I climax, which doesn't take much longer, spilling my seed into Hao's pretty ass as I continue to experience the bliss of my climax, my body falling flush against Minghao as I pull out of him, immediately missing the feeling of being so physically connected to my love.

Laying next to Minghao, pulling the covers tenderly as I use a washcloth to wipe his cum off gently off of our bodies, I draw him close, wrapping my arm around his thin waist as I breath short, but exhausted breaths against the nape of his neck, peppering flitting kisses along his neck and shoulder blades. Skin to skin, we stay incredibly close as I hum softly, more than satisfied as my heart beats flush against him, so awake and alive for Minghao even though I'm exhausted physically, and I bury my face into his fluffy locks, smelling the soft scent of sex and vanilla--musky, sweet, and a little evocative.

"You were so amazing, my love. That meant the absolute world to me, Minghao," I confess to him truthfully, my tone mellifluous and soft, recounting the sheer euphoria I just experienced with him. No one else could've made me feel as good as he did, and suddenly, a block of emotion hits me, and my love for him seems to multiply by a million, "Tomorrow's going to be the best day ever--or second best. Nothing beats making love with the love of my life, and I know that for certain now." 

"The same sentiments extend to you, my love," Minghao whispers out breathily, "I can't wait for tomorrow. We've experienced our truth, our love in full tonight, and tomorrow, we'll be able to reveal it, even if indirectly.

Overwhelmed by my sheer love for Minghao, I carefully turn him so he's facing me, bodies flush and eyes trained on each other's with pure pride and gratefulness; I wouldn't have ever found myself without him, and I wouldn't have ever found a deeper love in anyone besides him. I can only kiss him deeply, absorbing the warmth of his beautiful body as I anticipation runs high. But with our commitment and feelings sealed, I know everything will be fine now that he's by my side.

~~~

Jun's POV

I would be lying if I said that today wasn't the most nervous I had ever felt, even after years and hundreds of experiences performing on stage, whether in front of a dozen or tens of thousands. My stomach swirls with heavy, thick anxiety eating away at my usually composed psyche, so much so, to the point where I've been feeling random onsets of sickness throughout the day, even after that beautiful experience that Minghao and I experienced yesterday. This morning, we woke up in each other's arms, the kind of love permeating our auras was something so passionate and so new. Even so, it took mere minutes for the realization of today to kick in, paralyzing anxiety spurring in me, so much so, that I had to take breaks during practice earlier because of my stress-caused nausea. I kept keeling over as I could feel the sting of bile rising up my esophagus like a fire. 

Rationally, today should be a normal concert to deal with (even given that this is the kick-off show for our world tour), but the reveal of our duet, the sequel to "My I" is all I can think about, even amidst the dozens of other songs we're performing. It feels worse knowing that our stage is certainly going to be in the spotlight of the media for conceivable future after tonight, simply due to how controversial and bold the whole performance will be reserved in this conservative, clean industry.

The members had finally seen the choreography and listened to the song during last week's rehearsals, and it was an excruciatingly long few minutes that we had to spend rehearsing our performance with their focused, eager eyes on us; their opinions mean more than anyone else's to me and Minghao, and in all truth, if they hadn't approved, Minghao and I wouldn't have ever revealed this gem of ours. Their reactions were positive though, and they seem thoroughly impressed by the intricate performance that Hao and I crafted and not too phased by the content, but overall, there is a palpable and reasonable sense of doubt floating through all of us, and rightfully so. I can only think that they are just as nervous as Minghao and I are, not for the team's sake, but for the sakes of the two of us, but luckily, they wholeheartedly believe in the importance of this and believe in us enough to entrust us with the future of our team going forward. 

No words can overplay how important this moment is going to be in the grand scheme of not only our careers but for our lives. While this song doesn't reveal our personal love and while our members still don't know about our love, it's still bold, and it's the first step to hopefully coming out, whether that's few months or a decade from tonight. It's a necessary step in my journey to freedom and acceptance of who we are, and Minghao's as well.

It's about nearing the end section of our fated concert, and although my anxiety hasn't died down in the slightest, I have been performing successfully so far, but anyone who truly knows me can sense the anxiety in my body language, the slight shakiness of my voice, and my stiff movements, the total antithesis of who I am as a performer; or maybe I'm being too critical of myself. The members and fans really do give me a sense of comfort even through the crippling anxiety, and that has been pushing me through for the last hour, my members being astute enough to sense that I'm slightly off-kilter with their occasional check-ins. My stylists work on my makeup and clothes during a break planned during the unit stages before the encore section, arranging my hair with precision, crafting the perfect look for me to make sure I make a statement as soon as I appear on stage, under the close scrutiny of thousands. 

The look I'm wearing tonight consists of a long, flowing, white silk shirt, patterned with minimalistic, stitched, cream flowers winding up one side of the blouse. It's a very subtle detail but adds to the beauty of this whole performance. A wide silk belt is fastened around the middle of my stomach with polished silver buttons, drawing focus to the toned, masculine figure of my torso, while keeping the sleeves and continuation of the shirt fluid and soft. The fabric is so delicate and thin that under a certain brightness, the defined parts of my chest and stomach can be seen clearly, teasing the fans a bit as fanservice. The pants are simple, black throughout, made of a lightweight material that clings to my legs like ivy wrapping a vine, but still flexible and suited for our intense routine. I stay barefoot to give the choreography a natural and raw feel, and the only makeup I wear is a thin strip eyeliner and brow pencil, just to accent my coffee eyes, but not in an glamorous or overt way. My stylists wanted to craft my look to appear more masculine in contrast to Minghao's more feminine makeup and styling.

To my surprise, a sweaty, yet expectedly put-together and elegant Jeonghan approaches me from the side, mid-sip of water as he recovers from our last stage before patting my back and saying softly, "Good luck, Jun, and I know you'll kill this performance. I really do envy the chemistry that you and Hao share. Watching both of you perform together is like watching soulmates interact, and just know we're all standing by you no matter what happens," Jeonghan admits, squeezing my shoulder assuringly. I blush deeply when he mentions soulmates, but unfortunately, Jeonghan takes notice of the redness dusting my cheeks and knowingly asks, "You love him, don't you?"

My body freezes, but my heart rate jumps to a speed that feels unhealthy. I wouldn't dare lie to Jeonghan even while I've been lying to the world, so I shakily nod my head and Jeonghan just chuckles in reply, stroking my back endearingly, just as a doting parent would. "Hannie, why are you laughing? That doesn't feel appropriate right now," I whine softly and childishly, reverting my usual loose and fun-loving character.

"Junnie, it's okay, my baby," Jeonghan teases lightly, tickling my chin affectionately with a silly smile painting wide on his face, "It's too damn obvious, I just had no idea whether I should approach you about it or not. Lucky for you though, I think the other boys are too stupid to realize it, but just know they'll love you no matter what when you are ready to tell," he confesses, giggling even more. Other than Minghao, I think Jeonghan understands me the most out of all the members, so observant to pick up on every microexpression and action. He really knows me as if he is a 'mother,' or simply just the best older brother that one could have.

"Thank you, Hannie. Just please don't tell anyone, or else-" I warn, pressing my extended index finger into his chest playfully as we share a lighthearted laugh together, easing my incessant, pestering nerves.

Jeonghan raises his hands up surrenduringly, "I won't! I won't! Calm your tits, Junnie. Your secret is safe with me, and you should know that." Without another word spoken, he then proceeds to sashay away, like the posh boy he is, flashing me one last knowing smile as if reassuring me that we'll be okay in the end, and I believe him wholeheartedly.

'What a diva,' I think to smugly myself, smirking as I watch him disappear into the crowd of concert staff. My eased mood is soon interrupted though, with nothing but a shy tap on my back.

In a snap, I turn around and I'm stunned within the first second of looking at him, my eyes locked straight on him and my heart beating with an intensity and speed like never before. Nobody could match how he looked right at that moment even if they tried, shining under the backstage lighting, the most radiant, expectant smile gleaming on his beautiful face.

"Minghao, dear god," I breathe out with difficulty, my lungs lock, jaw dropped, and my throat tightening at the otherworldly sight in front of me. My eyes glaze over with tears of overwhelming emotion and my mouth waters at the mere view of him. Looking at him now makes me incredibly unsure that I'm going to be able to keep my composure during the performance, and I'm sure as hell ravishing him once we get back to the dorms for the night; I'll remember this moment forever.

"Like what you see?" Minghao teases excitedly in a sing-songy tone, performing a cute little spin for me as I continue to stare in awe, my eyes ravishing him from head to toe.

" Simply 'liking what I see' is a grave understatement, Hao" I mutter out bluntly, my eyes not ceasing to check him out, my body already reacting before barely anything has. Minghao throws his head back in a fit of giggles, and fuck, he looks like the damn sun, glistening and lighting up everything around him. He's magnetic, and everyone in the room can't help but spare even a fleeting glance.

"You're so silly, Jun. Fortunately for you, you won't have to wait very long before you can have me. The show's almost over, and we're not doing a costume change for the encore, so the fans can get pictures of our unit outfits," he reminds me lightheartedly. Minghao pecks me chastely, but still lovingly on the cheek and walks back to the makeup artists for touch-ups all too casually as if the mere sight of him hadn't just rocked him to his core. I seriously wonder why he doesn't seem nervous outwardly, but Minghao's nature is just to be composed and calm, even in the most terrifying of situations. He just isn't easily shaken, even when so much is on the line.

I sit down on a couch in the empty, bland dressing room of the venue and I let my mind drift off to Minghao to calm me, but I think it may only be doing the opposite. He looked as if he had been sent down from heaven, but his outfit was so sinful and sensual at the same time. His sleeveless, silky navy blue shirt hugged his slim frame to accentuate the lean muscles he had been working on for years. The collar of the shirt was high and elegant, inspired by a qipao neckline, giving Minghao a very poised and classy look. Ornamented with lace detailing all over, the blouse let small patches of moon-kissed skin peek out here and there, contrasting the darkness of the rest of the shirt, and luckily not revealing any of the many love bites I had left all over his body last night; thank god for the high neckline. Flaunting off his cute bottom and lean thighs, cream-colored pants clothed his legs, drawing attention to his upper half, as my pants do for me, accentuating the soft lines of the choreography. His makeup consisted of a thick, glamorous, and vivid stripe of eyeliner, much more pretty than the stage eyeliner that we are used to for our typical performances, smoky eyeshadow, and a light coating of soft, glossy lipstick. All of this drove me over the top just at first glance, and I don't think I'll ever be composed as long as he's around me with that stunning look, but I'll have to keep it down for at least the duration of the performance.

Snapping out of my trance, I realize a little problem is starting to form down below. It hasn't gotten out of control yet, but I'm praying that my mind decides to calm down, so my body does as well as the anxiety seeps back into my veins, never truly escaping the bounds of my body.

Through my earpiece, I can hear a static-filled voice of a stagehand coming through, "Jun, you're on stage in ten minutes. Come to the backstage area, please."

I walk briskly and arrive with time to spare, adrenaline flowing through me, practically feeling as if it's replacing my blood. An assistant arrives by my side and efficiently checks the equipment while I drift off into thought about the choreography, practicing the moves in my head as I drift off into a daze.

The choreography tells the story of two people, Minghao and I being the inspiration, in love who have to hide because they feel they need to protect each other and those around them. The dance flows between showcasing how pure love is, the doubts and denial of the relationship, and it's all pulled together by the lust and sensuality weaved into each longing move and connection with one another. It's a masterpiece, and by far the best choreography I've participated in creating. I'm hoping that after we perform, this song will gain attention due to the artistry and beauty, and not just because of the risky subjects and set-in-stone norms that we are tackling, although that is important. Yes, this performance is provocative and controversial, but there's a real art in all of this and it's our job to bring it justice and worth.

Minutes tick by, and as we err on ninety seconds before the performance, Minghao rushes around the corner, his light footsteps pattering across the flooring, and all I can do is beam at my beautiful partner. Outstretching my hand, Minghao reaches me, immediately entwining our hands as we only smile at each other and share adoring, eager glances, as if exchanging thoughts between our connected bodies. We can't kiss or do anything too provocative, given that Jeonghan is the only one aware of our relationship with each other, but we don't need to kiss or feel each other up to understand our partner's feelings and to stay confident right before we're braving the storm. Our emotions are as high and unruly as tidal waves, the perfect, turbulent conditions for displaying raw emotions, an ocean of feeling, and love swirling inside like whirlpools as my heart beats erratically, like bolts of lightning beating against the open sea.

And suddenly, with emotions still burning our insides, ready to charge our performance with a vulnerability I haven't shown to anyone other Minghao, the anxiety subsides, replaces with waves of trust in Minghao and trust in us. I feel assured that everything will go well, and my mind no longer fixes on the effects at the end of all of this, the aftermath of the storm. 

This is industry love; we stay quick on our feet, aware of our surroundings, and careful of our emotions, yet we've found a way to love greater than anyone else can. We've defeated all odds, and no matter what happens, the two of us--no, the thirteen of us--will rise from the consequences stronger together.

Feet fixed on the landing stage, Minghao and I stay with our hands clasped, the radiant lights and booming, dedicated screams of the area moving and dynamic just for the two of us, and I realize love truly surrounds us all. Even when we feel isolated, alone, and stuck with our own qualms and worries after enduring every hit possible in this brutal industry, there's always something to look up towards, and I know this will all be okay.

And right before our microphones turn on and the fog clears from the stage, I turn to Minghao, the love I never knew until now, allowing our loving, youthful eyes to meet.

"We're shining, Minghao, there's no need to worry any longer. Life is now. With you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! If you did, please consider leaving kudos, and please comment on your thoughts because reading comments from readers is one of the best things ever! Again, this was a one-shot I started about two years ago and decided to revisit, polish up, and edit to publish, so hopefully, it isn't too bad (my other one-shot posted on my page is much better).
> 
> Love you all, and hopefully see you soon!<3


End file.
